Nexus Astronaut
The Nexus Astronaut, alternatively known as the EXCLUSIVE Astronaut or Nexus Pilot, is a Nexus Force astronaut who worked aboard the Venture Explorer. Although he does not appear in-game, he appears in the LEGO Club Magazine comic Crisis in Space! and Episode 7.1 of The LEGO Club Show. When the Venture Explorer was under attack by the Maelstrom, the Nexus Astronaut helped other Minifigure passengers aboard the shuttle evacuate using Rockets. He was the last Minifig aboard the space shuttle, suggesting that he also helped Jett Moonshot, Sky Lane, and Bob escape. Although he wished to solve the mystery of the Pods, the Nexus Astronaut knew that it was necessary to escape the Venture Explorer first. The Nexus Astronaut ran to several nearby crates in the ship's cargo. Opening them, he found bricks to building Modular Rocket Components, but knew that he could not possibly build the rocket in time. Desperately, he sent out a distress signal at the Venture Explorer Bridge but doubted that anyone would hear his call for help. Suddenly, Max emerged from the LEGO Club Door aboard the ship. Working together, the Nexus Astronaut and Max assembled a Nexus Force Rocket. Since there was not enough room on the single-crew rocket, the Nexus Astronaut waited for Max to build himself a jetpack. With the Venture Explorer's alarms ringing, the Nexus Astronaut launched out into the vast region of space, accompanied by jetpack Max. Trivia *The Nexus Astronaut is a rare Minifigure packaged with pre-orders of LEGO Universe. He was also given away at LEGO Stores during LEGO Universe's release. *The 2853944 polybag labeled the astronaut as "EXCLUSIVE Astronaut". Order forms for LEGO Universe pre-orders identified the astronaut as "Nexus Pilot". The astronaut's in-game wardrobe refer to the astronaut as "Nexus Astronaut". *While there is no in-game Nexus Astronaut character, the Minifigure comes with a code card that allows players to unlock his costume in-game. After registering this code, players will receive a letter in their Mailbox titled "Pre-Order Code Reward!" with an attached package. Opening this package will give players the Nexus Astronaut Helmet, Shirt, and Pants. *A character in the log-in screen is seen wearing the Nexus Astronaut Shirt and Pants, as well as unreleased white airtanks (formerly Nexus Airtanks). After being chased around by a dragon, this character grabs a Nexus Astronaut Helmet in addition to a Sentinel Knight Rank 3 Sword and Shield. The tables turn, and this character starts chasing around the now-frightened dragon. *In Crisis in Space, the Nexus Astronaut says "I have to solve the mystery of the strange pods that landed on Earth," which could imply that he has connections to the Bradford Rant Institute of Cosmic Kinesis. External Links *LEGO Club Show: Episode 7.1 Gallery Pre-order.png|Promo art of Nexus Astronaut riding a Nexus Force Rocket 2853944-1-1-.jpg|2853944 EXCLUSIVE Astronaut Nexus Astronaut.png|A player wearing the Nexus Astronaut costume Torsos Rewards NexusSpaceman I5.png|The Nexus Astronaut's texture Nexus Astronaut on Venture.png|Scared Nexus Astronaut nexus sad.png|Crying Nexus Astronaut Nexus and Max.png|Nexus Astronaut and Max building the Nexus Force Rocket nexus rocket.png|Nexus Astronaut in the Nexus Force Rocket rocket.png|Nexus Astronaut evacuating the Venture Explorer Category:Characters Category:Promotions Category:Venture Explorer